Strange Blood
by Devil Spice
Summary: The BAU team help the Homicide department of the LAPD find an elusive serial killer who targets married couples. And J.J. finds herself in too deep when she goes undercover with one of LA's finest. It's up to the rest of the team and the Detective's partner to get them back in one piece. If that's even possible.
1. Prologue

I don't own any part of Criminal Minds.

The only thing that I own are my own characters and my story. I am writing this story so that I can show off two men that I have been writing about for almost fifteen years. These characters, along with their friends and family are labours of love for me. These are my boys and I've made them grow as people over the years that I have been doing this. I am putting them out there in public for the first time ever so that I can see what you all think of them. I have incorporated them into this fan fiction just for that occasion. Have fun!

* * *

**Prologue**

The car sat idling by the side of the road. The man was sitting behind the wheel with his left arm resting on the door. The window was down and he was watching the house across the street. It was past midnight and the street was quiet. He was in his mid-thirties and he had short blond hair. He was wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a battered khaki army jacket. He had a week's growth of beard and he was feeling extremely jittery. He took out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. He stuck it in his mouth and lit it with his Bic lighter. He took a long drag and then blew out the smoke.

The man was getting antsy and he was having a hard time wanting to go through with his plan. It was a bad idea, at least that's what others in his close knit group were trying to tell him. But he wasn't listening to them. He wanted to go through with it no matter what. It was the only way that he was going to get some piece of mind. He had been waiting for over an hour, trying to get up the nerve to follow through. He took a deep breath and then stepped out of the door. He took a few extra drags of his cigarette and then dropped it to the ground.

He stepped on it with the tip of his right boot and then moved towards the house across the street. He walked right up to the door, took a huge breath and knocked on it. The light over the door came on and the man could feel his heart start to race. He was nervous and he had no idea what was going to happen. The woman answered the door and was immediately surprised that he was standing there. Her right hand went to her chest and she backed up half a step. She licked her lips quickly and then looked to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"I came to talk to you. I know it's late but I just had to do it. We need to talk about what happened the other night?"

"No we don't John. We don't need to talk about anything. You violated the restraining order, just like you're doing now. You know you're not supposed to be here."

"Oh come on Kathy. I need to talk to you. Is it so hard for you to just talk to me for a few minutes? Seriously?"

"Yes it is. You can leave now John. I don't want to be around you or even talk to you. Why is it so hard for you to understand that?"

"I just need five minutes of your time Kathy. Five minutes."

Kathy sighed heavily and then shook her head slightly. "Only five. You have five minutes and that's it. No more."

John went through the door and stood in the foyer. He had his hands in his jeans pockets and had a small smile on his face. "Thank you for this Kathy."

"Just say what you have to say and leave." The door closed behind them and the porch light went out.

All was quiet. Or all seemed quiet.

**End of Prologue**

* * *

Hope ya'll liked the start of my story. My boys are up next... hope you like them.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own any part of Criminal Minds.

Here are my boys. Have fun everybody!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Detective Jack Sinclair slowly rolled over in his bed until he was laying on his right side. He reached out and grabbed his ringing cell phone. He looked at his clock and then answered the phone. "Do you know what time it is?" he asked groggily.

"Sorry Buddy." came the voice of his partner Detective A.J. Loren. "L.T. called me. We have a case. He wants the two of us there as soon as possible."

"Okay, tell me the address and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ten-thirty-five Parson Street. It's in the East Village. It sounds bad."

"I'm on my way." He hung up his cell and then lay on his back for a few minutes. It was five-fifteen in the morning.

"You have to go?" his wife julia asked him from his left.

"Yeah. A.J. says it's a bad one. I have to head over to the East Village." He pulled his sheets back and slid his legs over the edge. He sat for a second with his elbows on his knees. He rubbed his eyes with his right hand fingers. His gold cross was dangling down in front of him and he was just wearing his navy blue boxer shorts. He reached over and turned the bed side lamp on. He looked at the clock again and sighed. He was still trying to wake himself up.

Julia reached her right hand out and gently placed her fingers on the large tattoo on his back. He had several tattoos on his back, torso, arms and his neck. She loved them all. They were what made him unique. And that he definitely was.

Jack stood up and walked over to the bathroom which was across the room to Julia's left. He turned on the light and closed the door behind him. Julia could hear the shower come on less than a minute later.

Ten minutes later he was walking out into the bedroom with a big white towel wrapped around his lower abdomen. He ran his right hand through his wet, short black hair. He walked over to the cherry wood dresser that sat across from the bottom of the bed to the right and began to pull out the clothes that he was going to wear. He placed them on the end of the bed.

Julia watched him get dressed from the comfort of the bed and she smiled at him. "Well now, aren't you just the most handsome man I have ever seen." She was laying on her right side with her head resting on her hand. Her elbow was on the bed.

Jack turned around as he was putting on his white tank top. He already had his blue jeans on. They were slightly faded and were frayed around the ankles. He had a black, leather studded belt looped into the jeans and both were still undone.

"Why thank you my dear. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips then he finished getting dressed and pulled his black boots on. He grabbed his badge, which was attached to a chain and hung it around his neck. It rested against his chest. Then he took his black gun holster and attached it to his right thigh. He checked the weapon and then placed it in the holster.

He was now wearing a short-sleeved black and white checked button down shirt and he was ready to leave. He bent down and kissed Julia again. "You go back to sleep Babe. I'll let you know if I can come back for lunch."

"Say goodbye to your daughter before you go Hun."

"You know it." And with that he was out the door and on his way to the crime scene to meet his partner.

Jack pulled up outside of ten-thirty-five Parson Street in his vintage blue Mustang. It hadn't been hard to find because of all of the flashing lights from the Police cars, ambulances and even fire trucks. It was quite the crazy scene. There were also a lot of bystanders trying to find out what had happened.

He stepped out of his car at six-fifteen in the morning. The sun was just barely trying to come up. It was going to be a hot summer day. Humid too. He could feel it in the air. He walked towards the yellow police tape and didn't even need to show his badge because the uniformed Officer knew who he was and lifted the tape to let him under.

"Thanks George. Is A.J. already inside?" He asked the man.

"Yes Sir. Go on inside. He's there."

Jack moved at a brisk pace and went through the front door. He nodded at the Officers that he saw and then moved into the living room. He was putting white latex gloves on as he walked. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that he saw in front of him. There were two dead bodies splayed out on the floor. One female and one male. There was a lot of blood around the room. He saw A.J. walking towards him with a grim look on his face. The Coroner was to his right. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what the cause of death was.

"Hey Partner." Jack said. "Esther." He nodded his head at them both. "So what do we have here?"

"We have John Hogan and Kathy Norman. Both dead from gun shot wounds to the temple. But first it looks like they were restrained and possibly tortured." Esther was speaking slightly fast. "I'll have to do more of a preliminary exam before I can tell you more."

"Okay. Let's do the walk through A.J. What do you say?" Jack asked.

They moved towards the two bodies and Jack strode around the right side of the woman who was laying on her back with her arms splayed out to the sides. Jack crouched down on his haunches to get a closer look at her. She had been a pretty lady. Long curled red hair, the colour of fire. He reached his right hand out and gently touched her cheek.

Jack shook his head in sadness and looked up at A.J. who was standing by the other side of the body. "So who found them?" He asked.

"Her husband Steven." A.J. said. "He came home from a two day business trip in New York and found the two of them laying here. He called nine-one-one immediately."

Jack nodded his head and looked around. "So what? The intruder shows up and catches them by surprise. He tortures them and then kills them. What's the T.O.D.?" Jack asked Esther who was to A.J.'s right.

"Twelve hours ago." The Coroner said. "That's what the liver temp is showing."

"Both of them?" Jack asked.

"No actually. Our male Vic has been dead for almost fifteen."

Jack stood up and moved around to their side. "This looks like cast off." Jack said as he pointed to the blood on the wall to his left. "Did you see any wounds that coincide with that?" he asked Esther.

She shook her head. "Not that I could see. But like I said, I still need to do a full autopsy. Something may come up."

"Maybe our Perp was injured." A.J. said as he looked around. "Maybe something went wrong."

"C.S.U. will have to get all these samples to the lab." Jack said. "It's possible that we have his D.N.A."

"We could be so lucky." A.J. said.

"Well, we'll let you get back to it Esther." Jack said. "We'll go talk to the husband and see what he has to say."

"I'll give you guys a call when I have something for you." Esther said and then let the two men walk away.

They walked over to the dead woman's husband and asked the uniformed Officer to leave. The man looked completely distraught, as he should have been. He was sitting at the kitchen table and he stood when they arrived.

"Mr. Norman?" Jack asked. "I'm Detective Jack Sinclair and this is my partner Detective A.J. Loren." They shook hands. "Please sit down."

After he did A.J. asked, "We heard that you were the one that found the bodies when you came home. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is. I came through the door and called out to Kathy to let her know that I was home. When I came into the living room, that was when I saw her and John."

"Now, is there any reason why Mr. Hogan would be here?" Jack asked.

"No. None at all. I don't understand it. We have a restraining order against him. He shouldn't be in the house."

"A restraining order?" A.J. asked. "When was that filed?"

"Last week." Steve said. "He's her ex-husband. He kept following Kathy. Everywhere we were going he was there. When we would go out on date night. When Kathy was at work. Everywhere. Kathy finally got so fed up that I took her to the Police station and she filed the restraining order. He wasn't allowed within fifty feet of her."

Jack wrote all of this down in his note pad. He was intently listening to what the man had to say. "Had you seen him at all lately?"

"No thank God. We hoped that he'd gotten the gist. If I had only found Kathy I would have said John had something to do with her death. But with him dead too, I just don't know who could have done this."

"Is there anyone that you can think of that we should talk to?" Jack asked.

Steve thought about that for a minute and then came up with some names. "Carl Hamen. He's John's best friend. If anybody knows anything about John it would be him. Also Tom Larson, John's boss at Barker's Restaurant. John was a waiter there. And probably his Mom, Theresa Hogan and his sister Francine Parker. I think that's everybody."

"What about his father?" A.J. asked.

"Died of cancer when John was fifteen. It was just him and his mother and sister after that."

"Okay." A.J. said. "If you can think of anything else then you can give us a call. Here's my card. this number will go straight through to me."

"Thank you." He stood and shook their hands again. "Please let me know if you find anything out about who killed Kathy." He wiped some tears away from his eyes.

"Will do." Jack said.

Then the two men left the kitchen and walked back outside. They stood in the driveway for a minuted, trying to decide what they were going to do next. In the end they decided that they would meet back at their precinct so that they could let their Lieutenant know what they had found at the scene. They clapped each other on the back and each went to their cars and pulled away from the house.

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

What did you think of my boys? You'll find out more about them soon enough. Have fun!


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own any part of Criminal Minds.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It was now almost eleven in the morning on July 17th and Jack and A.J. had been tasked with going through the system to see if there were any other homicides that fit theirs. They were now looking out of State and they were both sitting in front of Jack's computer and looking just a bit frustrated. Jack was going the the NCIC (National Crime Information Center) Database and so far they hadn't found what they were looking for. He sighed heavily and looked at his partner.

"You know, maybe we're going about this the wrong way." Jack said.

"How so?" A.J. asked.

"Just give me a second here." Jack said and then his hands went flying over the keyboard as he typed away. "Okay. So here is something. I think."

"You're in the Federal Database. What did you find?"

"I put some key words into the search and this is what is spit back at me. It looks like there are four other cases with shots to the temple and torture. All in Washington, D.C."

A.J. moved forward to get a better look at the screen. "So what? The Feds think this is a serial killer?"

"Looks like it." Jack said. "I don't know whether our case has anything to do with this but it just might."

"So let's get a little bit more information on these cases and see what, if anything else matches our case."

"Things are going to get interesting no matter what we do find." Jack said as he ran his hand through his hair.

F.B.I. Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia came rushing into the incident room at the office of the Behavioural Analysis Unit. The other members of the B.A.U. were sitting around the table waiting for her.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Penelope said as she came in and headed straight for the screen that sat on the wall. "Okay Crime Fighters. So we have a new case. Well, it's actually an old case that we have new information on." She hit a button on a remote and some images came up on the screen. She looked from person to person sitting in front of her. "So, do you remember this case?" She asked. "Four sets of bodies. Each a husband and wife who were shot in the temple after they were restrained and tortured."

"I do remember this." Agent Derek Morgan said as he flipped through the pictures on his tablet. "It's been a couple of years and we haven't found anything yet."

"Correctomundo My Love." Garcia said and then hit another button on her remote. "And now we have another two deaths. Kathy Norman and John Hogan. The only difference with this one is that they're not married anymore. In fact, Kathy's husband Steven has no clue why Mr. Hogan was in their house. Apparently there was a restraining order against him."

"It could be that our UnSub thought that they were husband and wife." Agent Aaron Hotchner said as he looked at the pictures.

"How did this come across our radar again?" Agent David Rossi asked.

"It looks like Police in Los Angeles got this case and have been doing computer searches. It comes across our desk when the search parameters pop up." Garcia sat down across from her team.

"We'll have to go to Los Angeles and talk to their Police." Hotch said. "See if we can ascertain if this is our UnSub. Wheels up in thirty minutes people."

When the B.A.U. finally arrived in Los Angeles they drove out to the 44th Precinct Homicide Division. They got out of the black SUVs and they all walked inside to the front desk.

"We're here to speak to Lieutenant Andrew Carson." Hotch said as he flashed his badge and ID at the Duty Officer.

"Yes Sir. Just give me a second." He picked up a telephone and pressed a couple of buttons. "Sir. It's Anderson at the front desk. I have six F.B.I. Agents here who say they need to speak to you." He paused for a second and listened. "Yes Sir." He said and then hung up. "You can go on through." He pointed to his left. " You just have to go that way, up the few steps and through the Bull Pen. Far end."

"Thank you." Hotch said and headed in the direction they were told.

They found the Lieutenant's office and Hotch knocked on the door. The man on the other side waved hem in and they went through and closed the door behind them. Hotch moved to the front and shook hands with him.

"Hi Lieutenant. I'm Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner and these are S.S.A.s Rossi, Jareau, Blake, Morgan and Dr. Reid."

"Nice to meet you all. How is it that I can help you?"

"We're with the Behavioural Analysis Unit at the F.B.I. We believe that you have come across the path of a serial killer that we have been looking for."

Carson looked confused for a second. "A serial killer? Which case is it that you're referring to?"

"Kathy Norman and John Hogan." Morgan said.

"We just got that case yesterday. We haven't gotten very far with it yet."

"It came across our desk that you were doing a computer search on it." Hotch said. "We had to come and talk to you about it in person."

"That was quick."

"We''ve been looking for this UnSub for almost two years." Blake said.

"UnSub?" Carson asked.

"Unknown Subject." Morgan said. "This killer is very elusive."

"Who is it that did the search?" Hotch asked him.

"Two of m best Detectives. Jack Sinclair and A.J. Loren. I gave them the case and they worked all day on it."

"Are they here now?" Hotch asked.

Carson looked at his watch and then back at the Agents. "They should be here within the hour. I told them to come in here for noon because they worked a long day yesterday."

"We would like to speak to them when they get here." Hotch said.

"Sure. Just give me a second." He stood up and went to the door. He opened it and yelled out. "Farmer!"

An Officer in his twenties showed up in front of him. "Yes Sir."

"When Jack and A.J. get here I want to see them. And if I'm not here then I'm in the conference room."

"Yes Sir."

"Now, I don't want to be interrupted unless it's really important."

"Yes Sir." He nodded his head. "Will do."

The Officer left and Carson closed the door again. He moved over to his desk and sat down on the edge. He crossed his arms and looked at the six Agents standing in front of him. "So, how many other victims are there?"

"Six." Hotch said. "Four sets of husbands and wives."

"Were these here in L.A. because I haven't heard anything about this and this is the Homicide Department."

"No." Agent Jennifer Jareau said. "All of the incidents happened in Washington, D.C. We think he's moved here to the L.A. area."

"Well, if you can shed some light on this case then I definitely do want your help."

"We'll try to help you as much as we possibly can." Hotch said. "We really do want to finally catch this UnSub or he's going to continue to kill."

"Well, let's get you set up in our conference room."

"Let's wait for your Detectives to show up before we sort all of that out." Hotch said. "We weren't sure if you would be receptive to us joining your case so we left everything in our SUVs."

"I'm totally receptive Agent Hotchner. I'm not a hard ass like other Lieutenants out there. I run a tight ship but I'm an understanding guy."

"That's a good thing to know." Hotch said with a smile.

"What about these Detectives of yours?" Rossi asked. "What are they like?"

Carson shrugged. "Well, overall they're great guys. I've known them both for almost twenty years. A.J.'s pretty straight forward and by the book. Great interrogator. He and Jack are best friends as well as family so they work extremely well together. Jack takes some getting used to. Don't get me wrong, he's definitely someone you would want backing you up. He's just a bit... unique. Don't be surprised if he doesn't talk a lot. He never has been a big talker unless he has something to say. He's smart as hell though. Just because he's not talking doesn't mean he's not paying attention. He listens to everything. He knows computers inside and out as well as weapons. He's also an amazing fighter. He's into M.M.A. And don't be surprised if he doesn't shake your hands. He's not that big on being touched by people he doesn't know. Once he starts to trust you, you'll notice a change in him."

"Sounds like an interesting guy." Morgan said.

"He's one of the nicest guys out there. He's just been through a lot in his life and it's made him different. But I think having A.J. as his partner is definitely a calming influence on him. His family is too. His wife, his kid, his sister, his brother in law. And even his niece and nephew. If he didn't have his family he probably wouldn't be with us right now.

The group continued to talk over the next half an hour about several different things when Carson looked out the window of his office and smiled. He looked at his watch and then to the other in front of him. "Well, there's Jack now. He's early."

The six F.B.I. Agents turned and looked out the window because they were curious about Detective Jack Sinclair. They were all surprised at what they sawy. The man walking into the Bull Pen looked to be about six feet tall and full of tattoos. He was wearing navy basketball shorts that were just above his knees. There were two white stripes down the outside of them. He was also wearing the matching navy tank top that said LAPD across the front in white. He had black and white running shoes on his feet with no socks and a black and white bandana over his head which was covering his short black hair. He had red, orange and black flame tattoos on the outside of his arms that went from his wrists to his shoulders. They could also see tattoos poking out the top of his tank top both in the front and back. He was very athletic looking with muscle. Not body builder muscles, but someone who took very good care of himself.

The group watch him walk to his desk and pull his khaki satchel over his head and place it on his desk. He had a smile on his face as he talked to several of the Officers. Clapping them on a shoulder as he said hello to them. He seemed to be quite at ease with everyone. He was not what they expected at all.

Carson knew what they were thinking. "Like I said, he's unique."

"That he is." Said Hotch. "Why is he dressed like that?"

"He was probably at the gym working out. He does that a lot when he's trying to work things out. It relieves his stress. He most likely feels better now." Carson was looking at him. He saw Farmer walk up to him and talk to him. Then Jack looked over at the office and Carson waved him over. Jack nodded his head, thanked Farmer and walked over.

Jack reached the door and opened it, a look of confusion on his face when he saw six other people. "You wanted to see me L.T.?" He still had his right hand on the door handle.

"These are F.B.I. Agents from D.C. Jack. They're here about our new case. You'll be interested to hear this."

Jack looked at them and nodded his head in response. "What about our case?" He asked Carson.

"Go get cleaned up first. We'll talk when A.J. gets here."

"Okay." Jack said reluctantly and then closed the door behind him. He headed back to his desk, grabbed his bag and then headed for the locker room.

"He'll be ready once A.J. gets here." Carson said and then turned back to the others. "We'll go into the conference room so that we'll have more space."

Hotch nodded his head in agreement and knew that this was going to be an interesting case. He was wondering now what the other Detective was going to be like. He looked at the others and then back at Carson. He knew that they were thing the exact same thing that he was.

Fifteen minutes after Jack showed up Carson saw A.J. come into the Bull Pen. He let the others know and when they looked at him they did not expect someone so completely different then Jack. He was a few inches shorter than his partner and he was actually wearing a navy blue suit with a white shirt and a black and white striped tie. He had black wing tip shoes on. He had short brown hair that was almost a buzz cut. His badge was attached to his belt on his right and his gun holster was to the right of that. He was saying hello to the other Officers and when Farmer told him to go see Carson he headed over to the office. He knocked on the door and Carson let him in with a smile on his face.

"Hey A.J. We're going to have a meeting as soon as Jack is finished cleaning up. These are F.B.I. Agents from D.C. that are here to lend us some help with our new case."

"I didn't know we needed help?" A.J. said as he looked at the Agents.

"Well we do, trust me. After what they had to tell me we're in for an interesting case."

"Alright. Nice to meet you." He said and then headed for the locker room too.

"He's nice." Blake said with a smile as she looked at J.J.

"And he's very different from Jack." J.J. said.

"That he is." Carson said. "But he and Jack work perfectly together. Opposites attract."

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

So was it a good chapter? Do my boys sound interesting to you? I'm just at the tip of the ice burg right now. Just wait and see what's coming ya'll.

I will post more chapters once I have them written. I'm still working on Chapter 3. Writer's Block is an enemy to me when I am trying to think of where to go next. But I do have thought brewing in my brain about where I want to go with this story so I think when it's all done it will be awesome. It's just a hard process incorporating my own characters in with tv characters. I'll get there though. Don't worry. Just have fun reading and post those reviews. I'll take the good with the bad because it will be constructive criticism but I may take it hard if you have anything bad to say about my boys. I will grin and bear it though because I know ya'll mean well. This was the whole reason for posting this. Ta for now.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own any part of Criminal Minds.

So here we go with my next chapter. Hope ya'll like it. It is giving some back story to my character Jack Sinclair.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

When Jack walked into the conference room he saw Carson, A.J. and the six FBI Agents sitting around the large table. He moved to an empty chair to A.J.'s left and sat down. He had cleaned up and was now wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white cable knit tank top and a short sleeved button down shirt that had blue and white checks. He had on black boots and his badge was hanging by a chain around his neck. It was resting on his chest. His short black hair was wet and going every which way.

"Jack." Carson said. "These Agents are from the Behavioural Analysis Unit in D.C. This is Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner. SSAs Rossi, Jareau, Blake, Morgan and Dr. Reid. They're here to talk to us about our double murder case. You should hear what they have to say."

Jack nodded his head at them again and smiled slightly. "What about the case?"

"It would seem that we have a serial killer in our midst." Carson said.

Both Jack and A.J. looked at them with astonishment. They were speechless for a minute and they looked at each other and then back at the others. They had been right about the situation.

"How do you know this?" A.J. asked. "We've only had one incident."

"We've had four in D.C." Hotch said. "We have a program set up to notify us when certain key words are used in a computer search."

"Why isn't this guy in jail?" Jack asked.

"Because we don't know who he is." Morgan said. "He's been out there for two years and we've never been able to catch him."

Jack looked surprised and raised his eye brows. "Two years. And how can we help you?"

"Well first we're going to get our technical analyst Penelope Garcia on the phone so she can listen in on the meeting and give you the details." Hotch said. He took out his cell phone and dialled.

"My Liege. How can I help you?" came Garcia's voice.

"Garcia, I have you on speaker and I'm hear with the others as well as Lieutenant Andrew Carson and Detectives Jack Sinclair and A.J. Loren of the L.A.P.D."

"Nice to meet you L.A. Crime Fighters." she said with flare.

"You too Miss Garcia." Carson said with a bit of interest after listening to the woman.

"Okay Garcia. You can go ahead and let them know about the other incidents." Hotch said as he looked to the others across from him.

"Alright people. The first was back in 2012. Melinda Jacobs and her husband Paul. They were found tortured and shot in the head. The maid found them when she came to work. Needless to say it was quite a shock to her. She called nine-one-one right away. This was how the UnSub came across our path."

They sat there and listened to her and watched the screens of the tablets that they had been given. All three men were surprised at what they were seeing. Things were getting just a little bit crazier.

"The next was three months later." Garcia said. "Tania Gibson and her husband Ethan. Found the same as the first but this time it was Tania's sister Carolyn that came by for a visit. She walked in on this scene. It scared the bejeebees out of her."

Everyone was flipping through the pictures and the L.A. police were noticing distinct similarities between them and their own case. It was unnerving to see it all. Jack ran his right hand through his hair and shook his head slightly. He didn't like where this was going at all.

"In July 2013 Lilly Turner and her husband Frank were found by a neighbour after there was a lingering smell coming from the house." Garcia paused for a moment. "Eww." she said and continued. "He went over to see what was going on and he found them splayed out on the floor like that." She paused again. "And finally there was Patty Nichols and her husband Anton. They were supposed to have been away on vacation but when Patty's mother came over to check on their dog she found them like that along with the dog, which had also been killed."

Jack put the tablet down and took a big breath. He had to leave the room for a minute and get some fresh air. He pushed back the chair and without saying a word he left the room. The others watched him go and A.J. sighed. He stood up and followed his partner out of the room.

"He'll be fine." Carson said. "Just give him a minute."

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch said and then hung up the phone. "Let's stop for a bit. Take a break."

They all stood up from the conference table and left the room. When they came out into the Bullpen they found Jack and A.J. at their desks. They looked like they were having a quiet argument with each other. The group just let them have their space.

"Are you sure he's going to be okay?" Hotch asked.

"He'll be fine." Carson said again. "He's been through quite a lot over his career and his life. He just needs a second to adjust to seeing that much brutality all at once."

Hotch looked back at the man and nodded his head. Jack was sitting back in his chair with his right leg crossed over his left, his ankle resting on his knee. His arms were crossed over his chest. He was listening to A.J. who was sitting on the edge of Jack's desk. Jack didn't look happy.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Jack seemed to have calmed down. Hotch decided to split up the partners for the moment and asked if he would take J.J. and himself to the crime scene so they could take a look at it. He asked A.J. to take Morgan and Reid to the Coroner's office to see the victims. Rossi and Blake were going to talk to Kathy's husband.

Jack reluctantly agreed to take them to the house. The husband, Steve, had decided that he couldn't stay there knowing what had happened. He was at his sister's house. So they were going to be alone and able to look around.

* * *

Half-an-hour later Jack pulled up in front of the victim's house and got out of his car. He was now wearing a black leather jacket. He wasn't a big smoker but he wanted to ease his anxiety so he pulled one out and lit it with his Bic lighter. He took a big drag and then let out a breath of smoke. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second. He watched the black SUV pull up behind him that was carrying the two FBI Agents. He took another drag and waited for them to get out.

As Hotch and J.J. pulled up to the house he watched Jack standing by his car smoking a cigarette. He was looking quite nervous. He was pacing like he had hard time standing still. He took several drags of his cigarette and then flicked the butt to the ground when they got out of their vehicle. Both he and J.J. could tell that he didn't want to be there.

"You can wait out here if you want to Detective." Hotch said when they walked up to him.

Jack ran his right hand through his hair, a nervous gesture Hotch knew, and shook his head. " No. I'm fine. Let's go."

So they followed Jack into the house and into the living room where the victims had been killed. C.S.U. had been through the house and there were all the signs that they had been there. And there was a lot of blood. Almost too much. So they went through the house with Jack standing off to the side with his hands in his pockets. He didn't want to look at anything. For the most part he looked at the ground and he continued to run his hand through his hair. Both Agents were keeping an eye on him. They were concerned.

When they came to the area of the house where the victims had been tortured, the main bedroom, Jack's breath became noticeably faster. He swallowed hard several times and sweat was breaking out on his forehead. It was when he became unsteady on his feet that Hotch and J.J. came to his side. Hotch was on his right and J.J. on his left. J.J. took hold of his arm to keep him on his feet.

"Are you okay?" J.J. asked as she placed her hand on his back when it looked like he was going to hyperventilate.

Jack shook his head and the two Agents decided to take him outside to get some air. When they stepped out of the door they took him to his car and he sat down on the hood. He leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees. He coughed a few times like he was going to throw up and then he spit on the ground.

J.J. rubbed his back again to try and calm him down. Hotch stood on the other side looking at J.J. They both knew why the Detective was reacting the way he was. They read people for a living so they had figured things out pretty quickly.

When Jack finally sat up Hotch put his hand on the man's right shoulder. " You've been tortured before, haven't you?" he asked delicately.

Jack flinched at the question and he shrugged Hotch's hand off of his shoulder. He swallowed hard but didn't say anything. J.J. continued to rub his back and Jack flinched again. She stopped and pulled her hand away.

"It's okay Detective." Hotch said. "You can tell us. It won't go public. You can trust us."

Jack looked at the ground and tried to weigh his options. They were Feds that knew people. They were B.A.U. But he couldn't face the things that had happened to him. It was just too much to take. He was scared as hell about everything. He hated cases that came up that dealt with torture. It just brought back too many bad memories for him. Jack stood up and walked forward. He had his arms crossed over his chest, almost hugging himself. Hotch and J.J. could tell that he was scared but they waited to see if he would say anything to them.

After a few minutes of Jack pacing he shook his head and headed for the driver's side of his car. When J.J. moved forward to stop him Jack flinched again and backed up. He put his right hand out to stop her. There was an intense look in his eyes.

Hotch took hold of J.J.'s arm to stop her moving forward and they let the man go to his car and get in. They walked to their SUV and watched him pull away at a fast pace. His tires screeching as he went.

"I'm surprised that he even went into the house." J.J. said.

"He was trying to be strong." Hotch said. "I guess it was just too much for him to take."

"I hope this doesn't cause problems." J.J. said as she went to get into the SUV.

Hotch got in behind the wheel. "He'll be professional about it. He seems like that kind of a man."

"We'll see." J.J. said as Hotch drove away from the house.

* * *

When everyone arrived back at the 44th Precinct Jack was noticeably absent. A.J. walked up to Hotch and J.J. and stood in front of them. He looked confused. "Where's Jack?" He asked.

"He had an incident at the house." Hotch said.

"What incident?" He had his hands on his hips.

"He began to hyperventilate when we were in the main bedroom." J.J. said. "We had to take him outside to calm down."

"He's been through a lot we've been told." Hotch said. " I think we have a basic idea of his issues."

A.J. sighed heavily and turned away for a second. He put his right hand up to his head and closed his eyes. " I don't believe this." He said to himself.

J.J. placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned around to look at her. He was visibly upset. She looked concerned as she squeezed his shoulder gently. "Look. We're not here to make things hard for you or Jack. We want to help any way we can. And it may make things easier for Jack if he talked about what happened to him. It just might make him feel better."

"I doubt you're going to get him to do that Agent Jareau. He's barely talked to us about it and we're his family. He's not a talkative person. He only talks when he wants to."

"Where would he have gone to?" She asked him.

"Only one of two places. Give me a second." He took out his cell and dialled out. "Hey Jules." He said when the line was answered. "Is Jack there?" He paused as he listened. "No. Everything's okay. Talk to you later." He hung up and looked at J.J. "He's at the gym."

"Let's go get him." She said with a smile.

A.J. nodded his head and they left, along with Hotch and the others. They all wanted to make sure that the Detective was alright.

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

Hope ya'll liked where this is going. I love my guys Jack and A.J. They are the characters I keep coming back to when I write stories. Their families will come in to this eventually and they're great too. Just wait and see. Have fun reading.


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own any part of Criminal Minds.

Jack's story gets a little more interesting. And J.J. feels the need to help him.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Jack was angry. Mostly at himself for acting the way he did at the house of the victim. He thought he would have been able to make it through the tour of the house. But he was so wrong. He had freaked out in front of the Feds. And what was worse? They knew he had been tortured. Damn them and their intuitive minds. Why had he agreed to go with them to that damn house?

He was sitting on the bench of the locker room at his gym. He was changing into his workout gear and his brain was working a mile a minute. He needed to release some stress in a massive way.

When he was finished he stood up and walked out into the main workout room. There were several people already there int the boxing ring as well as other areas. He had a heavy heart and he moved towards the hanging punching bag. A good workout would definitely help his state of mind. He shook his head and then started his stretching. He hoped he would feel better afterwards.

He pulled his matt out and then sat down on it. He slowly moved his legs out to the side until he was almost in the splits. Then he moved his body forward until his stomach was touching the matt and his arms and hands were reaching out in front of him as far as they would go. He could feel the burn in his back and along his hips and stomach. He held the position for two minutes.

Then he sat back up and did a few yoga moves before he stood up and stretched his arms in several different ways before he shook out his legs, arms and his head. He was now ready for a solid workout. He moved the matt out of the way and then started to punch away at the bag.

* * *

The group of Agents walked into the gym with A.J. in the lead and they all looked around the room. A.J. pointed to the corner diagonally from where they were, to their left. There was Jack punching the hell out of the bag and sweating up a storm.

He was wearing a pair of navy blue basketball shorts that went to just above his knees. He had no shirt on and he had his feet and hands wrapped in taped. He also had a black bandana on his head. They could see all of his tattoos and he had quite a lot of them. He was going crazy. He would punch and then lift a leg and kick. Every once and a while he would do a spin kick.

The Agents were amazed at his resilience as he kept going. He had great skill. And he was in great physical shape which they assumed was because of all of the workout that he did.

When Jack finally stopped he was breathing heavily. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees. Then he stood up and grabbed a bottle of water that was sitting on the bench to his right. He took a big long drink and swallowed hard. Then he took another drink. That was when he saw A.J. and the others. He picked a white towel up off of the bench and slowly walked towards them. He wiped the sweat off of his face and torso as he did. He took another drink of water when he reached them.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a heavy voice.

"We came to see if you were okay." A.J. said.

"I'm fine." He said. "I needed to release some stress."

"I know." A.J. said. "But we're in the middle of a case Jack. We need to get back to it."

Jack looked at Hotch and J.J. who were standing behind A.J. They couldn't tell if he was angry or not. "Sorry about before." He said. "It was hard."

"Don't worry Jack." Hotch said. "We understand. We just want to help you. That's all."

Jack wrapped the towel around the back of his neck until both ends were hanging over his chest. "You want to help me?" He said with a bit of amusement in his voice. "I'm fine, so no thank you." He took a drink of his water and swallowed hard.

The others could see that they weren't going to get anywhere with him. At least not yet. Jack Sinclair was turning out to be a tough nut to crack. Very stubborn. Hotch could see the conflict in his eyes. He wanted to talk but couldn't bring himself to that point. Whatever had happened to him had to have been really bad. But the good thing was that he was trying to persevere. He was trying to live his life both for himself as well as his family.

"Can we get back to work now Buddy?" A.J. asked as he clapped his Partner and brother-in-law on the shoulder.

"Of course we can. I just needed to get my head back in the game. I'll meet you back at the Station as soon as I've cleaned up. Sound good to you?"

A.J. smiled. "Sounds good to me. And call your wife. I might have worried her just a little when I called looking for you."

Jack gave him an annoyed look. "Way to go, eh?"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry man."

Jack shook his head and smiled. "You really know how to get a man in trouble with his wife, don't you?"

"You deserved it meat head, for walking out like that."

Jack turned to leave. "See you later Partner." And with that he was off to the locker room, stopping to pick up his stuff by the punching bag first.

"You heard the man." A.J. said. "He'll meet us back at the Station." He started to walk towards the entrance.

The others reluctantly followed, still wondering if Jack was going to be okay. They all knew that he was putting on a front for them. But what were they supposed to do? They needed him to work and it looked like that's what he wanted to do. They hoped that they would see the Detective return like he said he was going to. They just weren't sure how things were going to turn out. But then again, when were they ever?

* * *

When Jack finally did show up it was almost an hour later. He was looking refreshed and ready to do his job. But, he still did not look very happy. Most likely because the incident at the victim's house was still fresh on his mind.

Carson called him into his office when he saw him reach his desk. Jack sat down across from his superior and had a bit of defensive look on his face. Carson perched on the edge of his desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you okay my friend?" He asked.

"I'm good L.T. I just needed to release some stress."

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately."

Jack looked down at his hands which were resting on his lap. "I've had a lot on my mind."

"Care to tell me what exactly?"

Jack wouldn't look at him which was a sure sign that he did but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was avoiding the question. Something that Carson had long since gotten used to. "Hey, look at me Jack."

Jack slowly let his eyes travel up until he was looking directly at his Boss. He was fidgeting and he clearly didn't want to be there talking to him. But it was more of a one side conversation.

"Look. You're going to have to talk eventually. the longer you keep all of this pent up the worse things are going to get later. I think it would be in your best interest to talk to the B.A.U. about things that have happened to you. Think of it as a release."

"Is this mandatory?" Jack finally asked.

Carson thought about the question for a minute. "You know Jack... I'm going to say 'Yes' it is. And that's just because I know it's the only way that you're going to talk to anyone. You won't talk to shrink and I can tell this is starting to eat you up inside. I know you Jack."

Jack's emotions were going crazy. He was going to have to talk about everything. He didn't want everybody finding out. It was all too embarrassing. "Okay." He said almost too quietly. "But I want to talk to Agent Jareau and nobody else. A private session with nobody else listening in or watching. Nobody taping anything. I'll only tell her."

Carson nodded his head in agreement, wondering why he chose the young FBI Agent to talk to. Possibly because she seemed like she genuinely cared. He knew the others did too, but there was something about her that was putting his friend at ease. At least some what.

"I'll go talk to Agent Jareau and see if she is willing to do this for you. And I will stipulate your demands. I'm sure that she will agree. That they all will."

Carson stood up and headed for his door. He closed it behind him, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts. He hoped to God that he was doing the right thing. But he knew that what Carson was telling him was the truth. It was eating him up and he couldn't tell his family the things that had happened. He especially didn't want his wife or sister finding out what had happened. I would tear them up. He sighed heavily and wished that he could light a cigarette. His anxiety was going through the roof.

* * *

Carson made his way towards the conference room where the FBI Agents were. He pulled J.J. aside and they moved outside to the hall to talk. "Okay, so I've talked to Jack." He said. "I've told him that he has to talk to one of your Agents and let you know what he went through. He picked you to talk to and only you."

J.J. felt flattered that he would pick her to release his secrets to. She knew that it couldn't have been an easy decision to make. Especially for someone like Jack. "Of course I'll talk to him." She said. "But I know that there's more to this."

"He wants it to be a private session. Only you there and nobody else listening or watching. Nobody taping anything. He doesn't want any of this getting out. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes it is. This isn't part of the investigation. I'm just going to be a sounding board. There for him to let this part of his life out so that he can breathe easier. So that he doesn't have to worry about it anymore."

"Thank you for understanding Agent Jareau. I mean, we can guess about certain things but I'm sure it's a lot worse than what we expect. Otherwise this wouldn't be driving him crazy and he wouldn't be working out like a mad man. I don't think he's been eating much lately either."

"Well, let's go see if I can help Detective Sinclair. Let me just go tell Hotch and the others what I'm going to do."

Carson nodded his head. "You can use the lounge to speak. I'll make it off limits to everybody until you're done. Take as much time as you need."

"I'll be there in a minute." She said and walked back into the conference room.

* * *

Ten minutes later J.J. and Jack were in the lounge with the door locked and the blinds down for privacy. Jack was sitting on the couch and J.J. had pulled one of the cushioned chairs up across from him. She waited until he made himself comfortable.

"Okay Jack. So I just want you to relax as much as you can and just think of me as a friend. You talk as much as you need to and I'll answer any questions you want to ask. Does that sound okay to you at all?"

Jack hesitated and then he nodded his head. "Just give me a minute. I need to think about where to start."

"Not a problem. You start whenever you are ready."

She waited for almost five minutes, patiently understanding his need to hesitate. Then finally he started to speak about what had been haunting him for so long. And it wasn't pretty.

"So this goes back to before my daughter, Virginia, was born. Almost four years ago. That's how long I have been keeping this inside. I was on vacation in Miami with A.J., my wife Julia, my sister Trudy and my brother-in-law Bodie. Although, at the time, Julia and I weren't married yet." He paused for a moment to calm his breathing down. "We had been having a good time sight seeing, swimming and just being with each other." He paused again. "Then Sarah came into my life. I wish I had never met that woman. I had briefly run into her when we were having dinner at a restaurant. Then, the next thing I know she shows up at one of the beaches we were visiting. She had followed us there. She had no clue that I was a cop."

J.J. listened to what he was saying, wondering where this story was heading. It sounded like this woman Sarah had been responsible for his pain. This was definitely going in a direction that she had not expected.

"So, I met up with her at this dance bar. A.J. was my back up. He was waiting outside in our rental car. We had managed to purchase guns and ear pieces so that we could communicate with each other. That had not been what we were remotely expecting to do on our vacation. But this is me we're talking about and bad things happen. It's just the way things are.

Anyways, when I finally met with her she threw some story at me about her husband that had gone missing and she was afraid that he was dead. She had two children that were waiting back at our hotel, which she happened to be staying at too... even though she had a house in Miami.

In the end we decided to meet with her the next day in her hotel room so that she could prove that her children were real. And so they were. So we all believed her story about her husband. Her anguish seemed genuine enough and we decided we would help her. That's when A.J. and I told her that we were L.A. cops.

Then the Feds showed up and they were trying to figure out who we were. They had Sarah under surveillance. They were so obvious it was hilarious. We spotted them right away. Now we were really interested.

So Bodie and I decide to go on a coffee run and on the way back we notice the Feds following us. Then out of nowhere Bodie and I are attacked by these two shmucks. It turns out that these ones weren't Feds, they just looked like the others. Suits and all. They drag us into an alley and push us up against the wall, face first. One of them twisted my arm so tight behind me that he broke it. Then he smashed my head against the wall and that was the last thing I remembered until I woke up in the hospital. Apparently the local cops and the Feds were duking it out about who was in control. The guy who knocked me out warned us not to go looking for Sarah's husband and further or more people were going to get hurt."

Jack paused for a breath and that was when J.J. spoke up for the first time because she was curious about something. "That seems awfully convenient doesn't it? As soon as Sarah brings you in you're given a warning to stop?"

"I know. That's what I thought too. I knew right away that Sarah was involved. Way more involved then what she was telling us. I just didn't know to what extent."

This was where he stopped talking for a few seconds. "I need to stop for a bit. I need to pull some of my thoughts together and have a drink of water."

"Go right ahead Jack. I said you could take your time. This will take as long as it takes. This is for your piece of mind." She smiled at him.

Jack nodded his head and then stood up to get a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Do you want anything? Coffee or water? I can get it for you."

"A bottle of water would be nice. Thank you." She knew that he was stalling and watched him. His body movement was tense. He really didn't know how much to tell her. She just hoped that it was enough to set him free from all his conflicting thoughts. He was a bit of a hard man to read. But she was glad to see that he was opening up to her. It was a start, that was for sure. She wondered where he was going to take her on this journey. When he returned to the couch she accepted the water and she watched him settle back in. He attempted to get comfortable again and then he started back in on his story.

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

I hope Jack's story will be intriguing to ya'll. I will keep the really messy parts out but I will leave the basics. So you can get an understanding of him without having to read the graphic details. I can write about it in my book but posting on here isn't appropriate. I've already written the Miami story a few years ago so I'm not doing it all over again. But you'll get where he's coming from. He really is an intricate character.

Enjoy everybody.


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own any part of Criminal Minds.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Jack was looking very uncomfortable as he told J.J. the necessary information. His feet were resting on the floor and his right leg was constantly moving. He was extremely nervous. He ran his right hand through his hair and held his hand on the back of his neck. His left arm was resting across his lower abdomen. He swallowed hard and took a large breath. Then he brought his right arm back down and placed it on top of his left. His right leg was still twitching.

"Are you okay Detective?" J.J. asked as she reached forward and placed her hand on his left knee.

"Yeah." He said quietly. "Look, I really don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to." He looked down at his lap and his fingers were picking at imaginary loose fibres on his jeans.

"It's okay Jack." J.J. said as she gently rubbed her thumb on his knee. "Believe it or not, I've been through something similar recently. I was tortured for information and I almost died."

Jack looked up at her, surprised. "Is that for real?"

"Yes it is I'm afraid. A very trying time for me. One of my colleagues was with me when it happened."

"How did you get away?" Jack asked with interest.

"My team, along with one of my closest friends and ex-teammate, found us. They are my extended family and they are always here to help."

"Okay. I'll tell you." He said. "But, please don't tell this to anybody else. Please, I beg you."

"Alright." J.J. said as she nodded her head. "I'll only tell them what they need to know and nothing more. I promise. " She patted his knee and then sat back in her chair to listen to him.

"Sarah's men grabbed my sister Trudy and I off of the street. Along with Sarah's two step children, Jennifer and Christopher. We were brought to some compound out in the Glades. Some of this Trudy told me because I was unconscious. But most of this I was fully awake for. And I wished I hadn't been. The woman was ruthless. The first time she brought me to this other room she had me tied to a chair. Let's just say it wasn't pretty what she did to me. What she had her men do to me."

Jack flinched noticeably and then looked down at his hands. He continued to tell his story and as she listened she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe that he had gone through as much as he had and come out the other end in one piece. At least in as much as he had. He was damaged but he had his family to take care of. His wife and his daughter especially. He was trying his best to live.

"After days, I don't know how many, we tried to escape and A.J. showed up with the calvary. The Miami Dade PD had been key in helping my Partner get to us in time. But when we were outside Sarah showed up and tried to kill me. She ended up shooting my sister int the shoulder. The cops killed Sarah. Couldn't have happened to a better person. I couldn't take what had happened though. I was embarrassed and humiliated. Tired of everything that had gone bad in my life. My life had been cursed from the time I was born. I knew that. So I attempted to take my life. I overdosed on my pain medication. But it didn't work. So I was in a coma for almost a year. Needless to say I was upset when I woke up."

"Jack, I'm sure that your friends and family were quite happy when you came back to them." She placed her hand on his knee again. "I'm glad to see that you decided to stay with them as well as with your job."

J.J. could see that Jack's breathing had picked up. Sweat was beginning to show on his forehead. She watched him run his hand through his hair again. His hand was shaking slightly. She creased her brow and squeezed his knee gently to let him know that she was there.

"I can't do this anymore." Jack said, his voice shaking. He pushed himself out of the couch and J.J. tried her best to comfort him after telling his story.

"Just take your time Jack." J.J. said as she reached out to touch his back.

He flinched and she took her hand back quickly. He looked around the room like he didn't know where he was. He was having a panic attack and she needed him to breathe. Needed him to calm down. She followed him as he moved towards the door. He needed fresh air. He didn't get very far though. He slowly walked down the hallway, a little unsteady on his feet as he tried to get rid of his anxiety. He reached the bull pen and Lieutenant Carson saw him and walked over to them. Hotch followed, wanting to see how J.J. did talking to Jack.

"So, how did it go?" Carson asked his friend and co-worker.

Jack wouldn't look up at him but he seemed quite agitated. Carson reached out his hand to place it on his shoulder and the instant he did Jack flinched hard, backed up and then his legs gave out on him and down he went. Both Hotch and Carson grabbed for him before he hit the floor.

"Woah there Jack." Carson said as they lowered him the rest of the way to the floor. He had passed out and was laying on his back.

J.J. knelt down at the Detective's side and felt for his pulse. She was relieved that it was still there. She looked over at Hotch with a worried look on her face and placed her hand on his cheek to try and let him know that she was there.

"What the hell happened in there?" Carson asked as he tried to wake Jack up.

Some of the other officers in the bull pen had come up to them to see if Jack was okay. The others in the room were standing in place looking over at them. Everyone had stopped what they were doing when they had seen their superior go down.

"Everything was going fine. We were talking and he was telling me what had happened to him. It wasn't until he told me about being in the hospital that he became agitated. He said he couldn't talk anymore and he left the room. He was having an anxiety attack."

"So he told you everything?" Carson asked as he patted Jack's cheek. He looked up at J.J.

"I think so." J.J. said. "He did quite well actually."

"So why is he lying on the floor?" Carson asked.

"He's exhausted Lieutenant." J.J. said. "It was a lot for him to work through, I'm sure. He probably just hyperventilated until he passed out."

"Should we get him to the hospital?" Hotch asked.

"I think he'll be okay Hotch." J.J. said. "Is there somewhere that we can bring him to lay him down?"

"Bring him to my office." Carson said. "We can put him on my couch."

Carson reached down to lift Jack up and Morgan came forward to help. They put Jack's arms over their shoulders and then both wrapped their arms around his mid section so that they could carry him through the bull pen to the Lieutenant's office. It took them a few minutes and when they finally did they lay Jack down on the couch.

Blake came in to the room carrying a glass of water and a wet cloth that she had grabbed from the break room. She handed the cloth to J.J. and she placed it on the man's forehead and held it there for a few seconds. Jack didn't move at all while they looked him over. That worried Carson a bit because he needed his Detective to work on this murder case. And if he had known that this would have happened he would have waited to have him speak to Agent Jareau. But Jack needed to get his head straight and it was the only way it was going to happen. It was unfortunate that he passed out. He was glad that A.J. had been away from the station when this had happened. A.J. would have freaked out.

* * *

Ten minutes late Jack coughed and then his arms flailed out. His eyes opened wide and his body jerked. Carson came over and held on to his shoulder. J.J. and Hotch, who were in the room as well, came to his side. They were trying to calm him down again. Jack coughed again and swallowed. He looked around the room and realized that he was in Carson's office. He was still laying on the couch and he moved his upper body until he was resting on his arms and elbows. He looked at his Boss and the two FBI Agents and wondered what happened exactly.

Carson could see the confusion in Jack's face and put his hand on his shoulder. Jack turned to look at him and he knew that he had passed out. He remembered the anxiety and that he couldn't stop it.

"Can you please give me a minute alone?" Jack asked.

Carson smiled and nodded his head. He handed him a glass of water and watched Jack drink it. He clapped him on the shoulder and then all three left the office, closing the door behind them.

Jack sat up and rested his elbows on his knees. then he bent his head down and grabbed hold of the back of his head. He closed his eyes and took a long breath. He couldn't believe that he had just told Agent Jareau everything about his torture. But he actually felt the need to tell her. She just had that way about her. She seemed to truly want to help him get through everything that he was feeling. He sighed again and then stood up. He paced a circuit around the room and then headed for the door. He walked into the bull pen and went for his desk to get his jacket. Then he went straight for the front door.

* * *

Hotch and the other Agents sat around the conference table talking about the UnSub and their case. None of the LAPD officers were there at the time. Jack had gone home to clean up and to get a few minutes of R & R. He had needed to see his wife and daughter. A.J. was still out at the scene trying to get some information. Carson was in his office on the phone, talking to his Captain to let him know what was happening.

Garcia was on the line with the Agents, letting them know what she had found out about JohnHogan. "He is not a man that you would want to deal with on a day to day basis. Not the salt of the earth type at all."

"Why would the UnSub mistake him for Kathy's husband?" Reid asked. "It makes no sense."

"He must not be watching them." Rossi said. "Otherwise he would have figured that out."

"Maybe." Hotch said. He put his fingers to his chin to think about what they were talking about. "We need to branch out. We need everybody on this. Let's pull everyone in."

"What are we going to do?" J.J. asked him.

"Rossi, take Reid and go get Detective Loren from the crime scene. But before you come back take some time to go through everything that you can. J.J. and I were interrupted when we had to leave with Detective Sinclair. Maybe you can find out something that we don't yet know. J.J., take Blake and go get Detective Sinclair. Bring him back here. If he won't come, then try your best to convince him. Morgan and I will stay here and talk to Lieutenant Carson. Let's try and get back on track."

They all nodded now that they knew what they were supposed to do. J.J. was pleased that Hotch had asked her to get Jack. She wanted to talk to him in a more private setting if possible.

* * *

J.J. had asked Garcia to get her Jack's address so she wouldn't have to interrupt Carson. She and Blake headed towards Jack's building after putting it into the GPS. Twenty minutes later they pulled up outside a four story brick apartment building that actually looked quaint. They knew he was on the fourth floor so they moved to the front entrance. It was locked, but to their luck somebody was coming out at the same time. They walked inside and went to the elevator. As they rode up J.J. was thinking of a way to convince Jack to come back to the precinct.

* * *

Jack was laying on his couch with only the side table light on and his daughter laying on top of his stomach. The three year old was on her stomach and was dead to the world. Jack had his arms around her and the fingers of his right hand were gently running through her long black hair. He could hear her gently breathing.

Jack's eyes looked up when he heard a knock on his door. He sighed and then heard the knock again. He slowly got up, managing to keep hold of his daughter. He held her with his right arm, with her head resting on his shoulder. He opened the door and was not surprised to see Agents Jareau and Blake in front of him.

* * *

J.J. and Blake smiled when they saw Jack answer his door holding his young daughter. She was fast asleep in his arms. She was wearing blue jeans and cute little t-shirt that was pink. He feet were bare and her long black hair was down around her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked as he shifted his arms slightly.

"May we come in?" J.J. asked him.

Jack just sighed and then back up to let them in. He closed the door after they walked in and then turned around to look at them. "You haven't answered my question yet."

"We need you to come back to the station." J.J. said.

Jack nodded his head. "Do you now. Okay. I'll come back but you have to help me out here."

J.J. nodded her head too and smiled at him. "I can do that."

"Okay then."

"She's beautiful." Blake said as she looked at him.

"Thanks." Jack said. "She can sleep through almost anything."

"What's her name again?" Blake asked him.

"Ginny... um, I mean Virginia. We named her after my mother."

"Pretty name." J.J. said.

"I'm sorry if we woke you up." Blake said.

"You didn't. I've been lying on the couch with her for about an hour. Trying to get my head straight. She does that for me."

"That's good." J.J. said.

"Le me just go wake up Julia. She's having a nap. I'll let her know what's going on.

"We're so sorry to do this to you." J.J. said. "But Hotch wants to pull everyone in so we can put our heads together.

"It's okay Agent Jareau. We need to catch this guy and I don't want to make waves. I want to help as much as I can."

Jack moved past the couch to the bedroom and opened the door. It was dark inside. He turned on the bedside lamp and then closed the door so that he could have some privacy with his wife.

* * *

J.J. and Blake sat down on the couch and looked around the apartment while they waited for Jack to return. It was a nice place that looked like it fit him. The couch was black leather and there was a side table to the left with a lamp sitting on it. There was a portable phone sitting on it as well. To the right of the main door there sat a computer desk with a Mac screen on it. There were all sorts of books, DVDs and odds and ends around it and on shelves. Yellow sticky notes were stuck to several surfaces. They had a feeling that Jack was quite the computer man.

There was a table that sat in front of the couch that was almost as long. It was dark wood and glass. There were several books and magazines on it. Computer and entertainment magazines, children's books and a novel. There was a bottle of beer resting on a coaster and a juice drink box to its right with the straw sticking out. There was a small bowl of fish crackers beside the juice. A snack that was never finished.

The kitchen was behind them. A round table with four chairs was in the middle where they would eat meals. There was a hall to the right of that where they assumed that was where Ginny's bedroom was. Overall it was a quaint looking place. There was a window across from them with a large flat screen tv on a dark wood stand. They liked what they saw.

* * *

Jack reached out his hand and shook Julia awake. "Babe. Babe, wake up. I have to go back to the office now. the Feds are here to bring me back to work on the case."

Julia woke up and stretched her arms. She smiled and looked up at him. "Heavy sleeper our girl, isn't she?"

"Oh yeah. I'm going to go put her in her bed."

"No, it's okay. You can just put her on your side of the bed. She'll be okay. I want to come out and meet these Agents.

"Okay. Sure." He bent over and put Ginny on the bed. The little girl immediately rolled over onto her left side and curled up.

Julia got out of bed and then walked out into the living room, following Jack. She really wanted to meet the Agent who had been able to get Jack to speak out and finally tell what had happened to him in Florida. She was pleasantly surprised to see the two women who stood up from the couch to greet her.

* * *

J.J. and Blake saw Jack come out of the bedroom with his wife behind him. They stood up to meet her. She was very pretty. Long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and she was exotic looking and she was wearing skinny blue jeans with a red tank top. They could see where Ginny got her looks from. Both parents had given her the black hair and she got the beautiful blue eyes from her father.

"So, you're the ones that got my man to talk to you?" Julia shook their hands.

"I am. My name is Jennifer Jareau and this is Alex Blake. We're sorry that we have to pull him away from you."

"It's quite alright. I know that his is an important case. A.J. is going to need him."

Both J.J. and Blake smiled at her understanding and then moved towards the door. Jack sat down to put on his boots and then grabbed his wallet, cell phone and badge. Then he attached his gun and holster to his right hip. He put on his leather jacket and picked his bag up off of the floor. He put it over his head and let it rest against his left hip.

Jack and Julia gave each other a kiss and a hugh. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Stay safe Hun."

"Sure thing."

And with that the two FBI Agents and Jack walked out the door, ready to get back to their serial killer case.

**End of Chapter Five**

* * *

I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. It may take me a little bit to come up with chapter 6 because this is a work in progress. Still have to think about what I am going to write. So, have fun and let me know what you think.

Enjoy everybody.


End file.
